


Let's Do it Like They Do on Discovery Channel

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that Stiles and Derek's first time isn't as romantic and perfect as Stiles planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do it Like They Do on Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [dandelionn-wine](dandelionn-wine.tumblr.com)'s prompt for an awkward first time for Sterek.
> 
> Title from "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang
> 
> Unbeta'ed so hopefully there's no big mistakes!

Stiles had always imagined this moment. Usually in bed. At night. In explicit detail. Derek would both be gentle and rough. They’d lay down on Derek’s soft bed and Derek would take him apart slowly with his hands before fucking him until morning.

That? Is not reality. Sadly.

No one will believe Stiles, but he honestly tripped and fell on Derek’s lips. It sounds stupid, but it’s _true_. Stiles was thumbing through the take-out menus Derek had in his loft and he turned around to ask if that Chinese place was still open and somehow tripped on his shoelaces and Derek... was right behind him, of course. And when Derek caught him, their faces smashed together and Stiles swears there was some lip action. 

Derek had pushed him away at first, and Stiles freaked out, thinking that Derek was going to reject him. It turns out Derek was only trying to make the angle more comfortable. “Trying” being the operative word, since it turned out to be more face smashing. But Stiles learned to turn his head so their noses weren’t slammed together anymore and it seemed right.

Derek had scented the air, making Stiles blush because Stiles knew that the wolf could smell his arousal. “Want to go upstairs?”

Stiles had licked his lips and nodded.

Which brought them to now. Where it was painfully obvious that neither of them had much experience. Derek hadn’t been with anyone for a few years, since Jennifer. And Stiles’s experience was limited to spin the bottle and one epic seven minutes in heaven (he’s still not sure how he got both Danny and Lydia in the closet with him and neither of them will talk about it.)

Stiles and Derek are sitting on the bed, facing each other. Their clothes are piled on the floor and the two men are just staring at each other.

“So, um,” Stiles breaks the silence. “How do we... figure out who tops and who bottoms?”

Derek’s eyes widen. “Are we really going to do that tonight?”

“I thought we could? I mean, we could try something else first. I could, uh, blow you. If you wanted.”

Derek’s expression softens a little. “Yeah. Sure.” He stretches out on his back on the bed and tries to shake off the nerves.

Stiles takes a deep breath and just decides to go for it. Only, Derek pushes him off after a few seconds.

“Ow. Fuck, watch your teeth, Stiles.”

“My teeth?” Stiles bites his lip, trying to figure that out.

“Use your lips to cover them.”

“Ohhh.” Stiles does what Derek suggests and returns his mouth to Derek’s cock. He’s okay for a few minutes until he decides to be ambitious and go all the way down. He pulls off, coughing and eyes watering. 

Derek sits up and rubs Stiles’s back. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Fuck.”

“You can’t do too much at first.”

“I can so do it.” Stiles pouts down at Derek’s erection, which has flagged some with his concern for Stiles. Stiles frowns harder and pokes it. “C’mon, little Derek. Up and at ‘em.”

Derek laughs. “I don’t think insulting it will help, Stiles.”

Stiles gapes at Derek like a fish and points a finger at him. “You... are not allowed to make jokes. This is a tragic moment right here.”

Derek laughs harder and wraps his arms around Stiles, tugging him down on the bed. “Let me take you out. On a date. Maybe in a couple weeks, you can master the handjob.”

“You are a bastard. I don’t know why I’m attracted to you.”

“Because I’m tall, dark, and handsome?”

“More like short, furry, and wolfy.”

Derek snorts and holds Stiles tighter. “We’ll figure it out.”

“We better. Stiles Jr. is upset he hasn’t been properly introduced to Little Derek.”

“It’s not little,” Derek huffs.

“Keep telling yourself that, big wolf. Keep telling yourself that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](sparklesdani.tumblr.com)!


End file.
